Love is not Forever
by constanzaur
Summary: Titania and Oberon had that special spark, their love was meant to be forever. Somehow their marriage failed them and they ended up not liking each other.


Love is not Forever

There she was, the most beautiful fairy of Athens, anyone around her wished they could have her as the love of their life, their wife. Her name was Titania, as in titanium, she was strong and lustrous. Titania was very happy and helpful with the people of Athens; she was always around doing things for others and never cared what others might think of her. She had grown to be a really loyal and mature fairy.

Titania was really close to her friend Venus, who was also a fairy from the same section as Titania.

"Venus, I wanted to talk to you. I don't know if it's me but I still can't find that special person that will have my heart forever" said Titania.

"Oh, my dearest friend" said Venus, "I don't think you are the problem, you know that many fairies out there would love to have your heart, only that you have to find the perfect one."

"But, why would I be so desperate about it?" said Titania.

"Don't be desperate, he will come, one random day, without you noticing he is the one" said Venus.

"I'm glad you can help cheer up a little, I just hope that day comes fast, real fast." said Titania.

Titania was always helping that one person that needed help, any elder fairy that needed to get that day she was helping this little young fairy who needed to take some packages to the castle of the King of the fairies. The girl was the messenger of the military general and that day she had been ordered to take some things to the king, Oberon. When they got to the castle, Titania was already making up stories of her living in this enormous palace. It was huge and magical, it had windows everywhere and a big door at the front that made you fall in love with the castle as soon as you saw it.

The little messenger girl and Titania finally got in the castle after passing through a process to enter. They went in and they were looking for the king, who they were taking the packages to. They walked through the huge hallways and passed through the ballroom, kitchen, and dining room and from every room you went you could fall in love with the decorations. Finally they found the king and he was very pleased to receive Titania and the girl.

"It is my pleasure to have this beautiful lady standing in my magical dining room" said Oberon while kissing Titania's hand.

"Oh well, we are just doing our job" said Titania in a nervous kind of voice.

"How come it is the first time I see you, precious flower?" said Oberon.

"Well, your majesty, I live in the countryside and I only know the people from my section" said Titania.

"Then I'm very glad you are here today" said Oberon.

Titania started blushing and started making faces to the King Oberon. The king was wearing a blue kind of dress that he used while he was in the castle and of course his big, gold crown that was bejeweled in the bottom.

"My beautiful lady, you are invited to have dinner with me today, here at the castle" said Oberon.

Titania didn't know what to say, she was breathless, she couldn't believe that the king of the fairies would actually invite her to stay for dinner.

"It would be my honor, King Oberon" said Titania.

The next day she was invited for lunch, the other day for breakfast, the other day for a picnic in the huge gardens of the castle until they were inseparable. Their dates always lasted until the sun went down.

They were always together; they were in love, madly in love. You couldn't take them apart.

"Something big is going to happen my lady, something really big" mentioned Oberon to Titania.

"What could it be?" asked Titania to herself, "maybe he is going to break up with me, we have been spending too much time together and I'm not the one for him, or maybe he is just going to ask me for a date, I don't know."

Titania was really nervous because she loved the king, he was the perfect one for her, they were alike in everything, they liked the same things and they were always laughing about what they said to each other.

Oberon had been planning their wedding in secret. He didn't want Titania to know because he wanted to be perfect. He wanted to surprise her. Their wedding was next day, Oberon didn't even propose because he knew she would want to marry him.

"Puck, take this to my beautiful lady, Titania, a white dress so she can look beautiful today in our wedding."

When the dress arrived, Titania was confused, why would Oberon take a white dress, she didn't have any idea what was happening. Everyone in Athens knew about his or her wedding, everyone, except Titania. Oberon had invited all the people of Athens to the big celebration; he wanted everyone to know how much he loved Titania.

That day of the wedding, Oberon went to look for Titania at her house; he was kind of serious with her because he didn't want her to notice the surprise.

"Why are you like that?" Titania was saying while she was crying, "you don't want me anymore, are you going to break up?"

"I'm surprised that you think that, I would never break up with you, you are the most perfect fairy that I have ever met, I hope you are ready because I'm going to take you to something that you will never forget."

When they got to the castle, the music was on, the guests were happy to be there and Titania started realizing that this was a wedding, that it was her wedding. She was very excited and was kissing Oberon because she was really happy. All the people from Athens knew that they were going to be the perfect couple together and they were going to have a love that was never going to end.

The next day of the wedding, Titania already had Queen work to do. At first she was really excited but then she realized that it was a lot and she never had time to be helping the people she wanted to help.

Titania and Oberon didn't spend that much time together now that they both had too much work to do as King and Queen of the fairies.

"Let's have lunch" Oberon would tell Titania.

"I can't because I have to do your stupid chores for the dinner today with the emperors." Titania would tell him.

They were fighting constantly and their love was not the same, they didn't have that connection they had before when they met. They started loving other people, Titania was with Theseus and Oberon with Hippolyta, which at one point they were getting married too (Theseus and Hippolyta). They fought over every little thing that happened, She then moved to a different castle, they were still married but they didn't live together or do anything together.

"I don't really love Titania, as I loved her before, I think I would put a love potion to her so that she falls in love with the ugliest thing ever." said Oberon.

Oberon didn't like her at all; he didn't care what would happen to her. Oberon commanded Puck, his right hand, his assistant; to go put a love potion to Titania.

That showed how love couldn't last forever, how at the beginning their love was meant to be forever but at the end that love failed, it wasn't magical anymore. Titania and Oberon had a special spark something that couldn't have ended, the Athenians also thought that. The day of their wedding was so special that it didn't have any sense and it couldn't go through anyone's minds that it was going to end. This shows how much you can love someone but at the end something can always go wrong.


End file.
